


what a nasty little thing.

by PERVJVN



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Breast Fucking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Feminization, Flavored Lube, Food Kink, Gross Bang Chan, Gross Jisung, Hentai, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, chubby short dick jisung, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: jisung is one of the grossest boys Minho had ever seen.no different than chan.-or in which jisung is just ASKING to get an infection jfc pls shower u nasty
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	what a nasty little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know my old @, no you dont. do not speak of it.

Jisung was a little stupid.

But who was he to know that it was a bad idea to fuck himself when his boyfriends weren't home?

In his defense, he simply forgot that it was both of them out, rather than only Minho.

In their absence, Jisung found his pudgy cock just insatiable. No matter how many times he jerked off, or humped against almost everything in the house, he just wasn't satisfied. 

Not even when he was sprawled over the couch with a grubby hand on his dick, the other shoveling chips into his mouth as he watched what was definitely more hentai than regular anime on the television.

Soon, he got bored of watching whatever hentai it was this time (and ran out of chips) so he fixed himself a bowl of ramen, and headed into Chan's room.

Plopping himself on the floor, Jisung let broth dribble down his chin as he stuffed his cheeks. He aimlessly pulled out a bottle of coloured lube, before fishing one of his many, much too big tentacle didlos from a drawer under Chan's bed.

After shoving another mouthful of ramen into his mouth, noodle slapping his puffy cheek, he drizzled the sparkly purple lubricant all down the massive toy, sticking it to the wall after making sure the suction cup wouldn't leave any marks.

Kneeling, Jisung slathered lube over his puffy hole before pushing back, lazily fucking himself onto the slimy pink toy, crying out through mouthfuls of noodles each time his prostate was stimulated.

He didn't cum until Minho had abruptly walked into the room, Chan following suit. The two stared dumbfounded at Jisung, who was now eating with his fingers and using his other, broth sticky hand to work his leaky, gross little chub. When he looked up and glanced between Minho's disgusted expression and Chan's bewildered one, he came in thick spurts all over his grimy fingers, shoving himself back on the toy with a wet slap. 

"Do you even know how to wash your hands?" Minho snapped, wrinkling his nose and looking away as he stepped further into the room. He began to unbutton his shirt, taking off his shiny watch as he turned his back on Jisung.

"I don't even think he knows how to eat with a fork." Chan sneered, a mocking grin on his face as he crouched down in front of Jisung. Chuckling when the youngest let his mouth fall open in a whine, Chan shoved a scoop of noodles into Jisungs mouth, pushing them into the rapper's cheeks with two fingers.

"Be a dear and clean my fingers, hm? Unlike you, I'm not fucking nasty." Chan's voice was deceivingly gentle, other hand unbuckling his belt, and Jisung wasted no time in swallowing his mouthful before sloppily lapping at Chan's fingers. His tongue worked without technique, but pure dumb enthusiasm seemed to make up for it with the way Chan grunted and pulled his hand away.

Jisung whined once more at the loss, chin dripping with saliva and remnants of broth. He stared blankly at Minho as the dancer stepped toward him, now clad in only his briefs and open button down. 

"I bet you were watching that stupid fucking hentai again, weren't you? With the same bimbo bitch with huge tits getting fucked by a ton of nasty fucking tentacles. The same bitch you insist looks like Chan," Lip curling, Minho spat his words with a wrinkled nose, and poor Chan flushed awkwardly behind him. The oldest had taken to undressing himself properly, while watching the scene unfold.

Minho's expression only fell more sour when Jisung beamed up at him, stained lips stretched over his somehow still-white teeth. 

"You wanna fuck me though, Min, you love lickin' my cock clean!" Jisung giggled, fucked stupid already. 

Minho all but snarled, yanking Jisung forward and off the toy by his hair. Roughly, he shoved Jisung's face into the bowl of now only broth, a dark chuckle making both Jisung and Chan shiver as it tipped and spilled.

"Lick it clean, whore. Do something fucking useful, huh? Grubby brat." 

Eyes rolling back in a moan, Jisung blinked slowly up at Minho as he dragged his tongue over the hardwood floor, lapping the broth up like a dehydrated dog does a fresh bowl of water.

Scoffing, Minho turned to Chan, a sweet smile replacing his prior look of disgust. 

"Come here pretty boy. You wanna be good and help mommy? Wanna fuck Jisungie back into his place, daddy?" He murmured almost lovingly, gently pushing Chan's hair off his forehead and humming when the oldest nodded quickly, a shy flush painting his lightly freckled nose.

"That's a good daddy, hm? Be good for mommy and get the regular lube and some wipes." Minho sent Chan off with a kiss and gentle swat on the bum, before finally turning to look at Jisung, who had his cheek smushed against the floor as he lapped up the rest of the broth. 

"There you go. Was that so hard?" He tutted, stepping forward and nudging Jisung's face with his foot. 

"Grimy little thing. Did you even shower like I told you to?" 

Chan had walked in as Minho asked the question, and the dancer didn't miss the way Chan brightened when Jisung slurred out a No.

The australian was a little off beat- not _nearly_ as bad as Jisung however- and certainly had a strange fondness for Jisung's lack of personal hygiene, but who was Minho to care? He liked laughing at Chan after shoving his face in between Jisung's sweaty thighs. 

Minho had quickly gone back to his fowl demeanor after hearing Jisung's answer however, upper lip pulling back as he rolled Jisung over with his foot. 

"God, you can't do a damn thing I ask of you, huh stupid?" He bent down, gripping Jisung's chin and letting his fingers dig into the youngers cheeks, before spitting squarely onto the bridge of his nose. 

"Nasty freak. Get the fuck on the bed, and I swear to good God if you get any of your filthy fucking slobber on Chan's sheets, I'll make you scream until your lungs give out."

After watching Jisung struggle to comply and meet Minho's demands, the dancer turned again to face Chan. "Go suck him clean handsome, mommy will be right back." He tapped Chan's cheek lightly, before slipping from the bedroom, leaving Chan to stare at a panting Jisung writhing on his bed.

Jisung mewled when Chan practically pounced on him, pinning him down with ease and staring down at Jisung like he was the tastiest thing in the world.

"Fuck. Daddy's gross little toy, huh baby? You know just what I like," Chan huffed, leaning down to lick a stripe up Jisung's chest and groaning himself as the way Jisung gasped. Nosing his way up Jisung's little neck, he felt himself twitch at the sweaty scent there, licking and sucking until he was certain that all of Jisung's neck was marked up with one big, pretty hickey. 

Big hands found purchase on Jisung's petite, squirming hips, squeezing hard as Chan moved back down Jisung's body. The youngest may not have showered, bit he was still freshly shaven, not at all a fan of body hair on himself-- as opposed to the way he loved burying his nose his Chan's pubes when he blew him --and Chan _adored_ the smoothness of Jisung's caramel skin, nose tucked into the pit of Jisung's arm as he pressed his clothed cock to the youngers thigh. At an impatient wiggle from Jisung, Chan licks whatever sweat that had gathered before moving to Jisung's other pit, grinning to himself when even Jisung whimpered out;

"You're weird, hyung. It's so gross there."

"It's gross here?" Chan pulled back, arching a brow before grabbing Jisung's cock in his fist, the chubby thing disappearing in the Australian's hold. Jisung liked to blame that it was Chan's way too big hands, but they both knew Jisung was just lacking.

"What about here? You jerked yourself off with the same hands you dug into a bowl of ramen, you gross fuckin' pissbaby. You can't tell me what is and isn't gross." Rolling his eyes, Chan shuffled and leaned down, taking Jisung into his mouth with ease.

He tasted like broth, obviously. Like sweat and Chan swore he could taste the saltiness of their favourite chips within the foreskin of Jisung's cock. Digging his tongue into Jisung's slit, he happily lapped up the taste of Jisung's surprisingly sweet precum. Moving down, Chan mouthed at Jisung's little sac, nosing his length as he took in the disgustingly delicious taste of Jisung's sweat. His tongue continued to dip lower, and when Jisung gasped out at Chan flattening his tongue over his hole, the oldest was pulled back.

"Not saving any fun for mommy?" Minho tutted, waving a can of whipped cream about. He gripped Chan by his curls, staring down at Jisung with a look of faux pity, making him shake his head quickly.

"No! No- please mommy, want you too," Jisung pleaded, making grabby hands. Minho only scoffed, shaking his head.

"Sungie was a stupid, disgusting little brat today. He has to wait for mommy." Minho hummed, laying Chan on his back before shaking up the whipped cream can and looking back at Jisung. 

"If you can be good and do as I tell you to please daddy, mommy will fuck you, 'kay baby?" He grinned when Jisung nodded excitedly, reaching out to cup his chin and dig his fingers into his cheek again. 

"Good. Better fucking behave then, huh Sungie?" Despite the velvety, condescending tone to his voice, Minho's words were dangerous, threat thinly veiled as he dropped the boy. Turning back to Chan, Minho pressed a finger to the nozzle of the can. Drawing out a heart of whipped cream in the middle of Chan's chest, he proceeded to cover the oldests reddened, puffy nipples. 

The can was more than half empty by the time Minho was done. He traced over the outline of Chan's abs, his v line, over his cock and covering the entirety of his pecks. For good measure, he lay a strip over Chans lips that ran up to under his eye, smirking at his handiwork. 

"Since you like to lick and taste things," he glanced at Jisung, placing the can on the nightstand before fishing out a cockring from the drawer. "Clean daddy off without using your hands, and mommy will touch you." Fastening the ring onto Jisung's leaky, fat little cock despite his whines of protests, Minho tugged him forward, pushing him closer to Chan. 

"Keep your hands behind your back." He warned, settling down on his ankles beside Chan on the bed to watch.

Pouting all the while, Jisung crossed his wrists over his back, shuffling forward. He thought it'd be best to start with Chan's cock and work his way up, not wanting to fall on the older and make more of a mess under Minho's sharp gaze. 

Sticking his tongue out, he began to lap eagerly at the head of Chan's cock, smearing whipped cream all over his lips as he dragged his tongue around Chan's heavy girth, relishing in the deep groan let let out whilst bucking forward, wanting to feel more of Jisung's mouth. 

Once Chan's cock was completely clear of any whipped cream, he moved forward, tracing a long, wet line over his bellybutton. He giggled when Chan cried out, hips thrusting forward as the muscles in his thighs twitched. Continuing, he sucked a hickey onto his stomach as he lapped up along his v line, mewling when he heard Minho whisper; "Good boy," from somewhere to his right.

Minho couldn't help wrapping a hand around himself, lazily stroking himself to the image of Jisung drooling and licking at Chan's abs as if he'd die with doing so. He grunted out another praise when Jisung latched himself onto Chan's nipple, Chan twitching again and bringing his legs up. Feet planted flat on the bed, his thighs shook as Jisung pulled off his nipple with a pop, and Chan glanced weakly at Minho when Minho dancer started talking.

"Look at you… getting your tits sucked, you like it, huh Channie? A stupid daddy trying to feed Sungie like that… silly boy. Only mommy can do that, right daddy?" He murmured, blinking slowly at Chan.

"Not what I was tryna do," Chan protested shakily, moaning out when Jisung bit down on his other nipple. "Just- just sensitive, and you know how good he is with his mouth, mommy." He watched as Minho sighed, letting go of his cock with another roll of his eyes.

"I do. I also know when he's getting carried away. So Sungie, stop fucking sucking Chan's tits and clean him like I said. God, are you fucking stupid? You're not gonna get any milk, take what you can get and stop being a greedy slut." He spat the words, lip curled in disgust, despite the gentle way he began to push Chan's curls off of his forehead and thread his fingers through them with care.

Jisung could only choke out a noise in response, rushing to clean up the rest of Chan's chest before slowly licking his way up to Chan's lips, slobbering over them and his cheek as he got the rest of the whipped cream. With his own lips still covered, he crashed them into Chan's, moaning hot and wet right into the olders mouth as soon as he started to kiss back. 

Once again, Chan's hands found purchase on Jisung's wiggling hips, nails digging into his skin as he licked around the inside of Jisung's mouth, sucking his tongue to get a taste of the whipped cream that had previously covered his body.

They didn't part even when Minho had stood from the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he asked Chan to fetch earlier. He also picked up the can again, then clearing his throat.

Chan broke away to look up at Minho, lips red and kiss swollen, cheek covered in a smear of Jisung's saliva. 

"Up. Get on your hands for me, pretty boy. Mommy's gonna make daddy feel even better, mh?" Minho smiled, watching as Jisung shuffled off of Chan, and the Australian turned over and presented himself, ass in the air in Jisung's direction as he gripped the blanket in his fists, cock hanging red and heavy between his legs.

Minho drizzled a glob of lube over Chan's hole before dropping the bottle, smearing it over his rim before pushing his index finger in.

"I'm so glad I had you clean yourself this morning, fuck baby. You still tighten up so good," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else before pulling his hand away. He shook up the can of whipped cream again, before using the rest to cover up Chan's hole and draw a little heart over his left cheek. Tossing the can into the trash bin, he sat back down and grabbed the lube.

"Go on Hannie, eat daddy out. If you do good, mommy will let you fuck his tits before I fuck you, okay?" Uncapping the lube again, he positioned himself behind Jisung went the younger bent forward and placed two little hands on Chan's thighs, biting the heart of whipped cream roughly. Chan had gasped out, cock lurching as he squirmed. Jisung hand his tongue over the teeth Mark's he left before lapping over Chan's hole, wasting no time dipping his tongue in and sucking at his puffy, red rim.

Minho had slathered lube all over Jisung's rim, circling a finger around his still loose hole before pushing in. He felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips when Jisung mewled into Chan's wet heat, lapping at him with more fervor. Minho watched as Chan writhed, thighs shaking and cock leaking at every touch. He watched Jisung squeeze Chan's cheeks, spreading him further and kissing his rim. 

Much to his dismay, Minho had to pull Jisung back and onto his lap.

"Channie baby, you can't cum yet, okay? Haven't done as I told you yet, haven't fucked Sungie back into his place. C'mon, be a good daddy for mommy," he murmured, reaching around Jisung to rub soothing at Chan's thigh.

"On your back, Sungie's gonna fuck your chest, and then I'll let you fuck him after I do and cum, okay?"

Chan shivered, rolling his shoulders and nodding slowly as he rolled over and onto his back. He held his legs up, feet planted flat on the bed. Jisung wasted no time scrambling forward and clambering onto Chan's chest. He straddled him, and groped a little at his chest before starting. 

Minho looked up when Jisung whined pitifully, frustration evident in his voice.

Unlike the last time Minho had Jisung fuck Chan's chest, he wasn't pinned under Chan and rutting against him as Minho fucked the oldest. Instead, his cock was barely able to fill the space between Chan's pecs, and he thrusted weakly, lacking the friction he needed to really get going.

"Can't even fuck daddy's tits right?" Minho tutted, pouting and reaching out to cup Jisung's cheeks as the youngest began to sniffle, lip wobbling. He gripped hum harshly again, yanking him back from Chan with his fingers denting Jisung's cheeks.

"Stupid little thing. You can't do anything right, can you?" Minho snapped, furrowing his brows and glaring at Jisung, who only let out a half sob.

Chan sat up some, flushed red and glancing between Minho and Jisung, about to speak when Minho turned to him.

"Channie baby, I think it's time we fuck him into his place, hm?" 

Jisung was frightened by the _we_ rather than _you_ in that sentence, but his cock twitched weakly as he wriggled in Minho's bruising grip. He was still clutched as Minho shuffled back, sitting against the headboard and pulling Jisung onto his lap, chest to chest.

"Mommy and daddy are gonna fuck you, and if you behave and take it, we'll let you cum. Is that okay, baby? Can we fuck you?" Minho's voice fell softer and he let go of Jisung as he asked for permission, carefully meeting Jisung's eyes.

When they sparkled with need and lust, Minho inaudibly sighed in relief. He let Jisung bob his head in an excited nod, before reaching his hands around to spread Jisung's cheeks.

"Gonna have daddy stretch you a little more. Don't wanna hurt you. Do you wanna kiss mommy?" 

Jisung answered by shoving his lips sloppily against Minho's own, kissing in a mess of desperation as he pawed at Minho, before resting his hands on the dancers shoulders. 

He cried out into Minho's mouth when Chan slipped two lubed fingers inside him, scissoring them with practiced ease and quickly finding Jisung's prostate, purposefully only brushing against it lightly.

Jisung had kept at kissing Minho as Chan worked him open, teeth clashing and tongue lazily drooling into Minho's mouth. They only parted when Minho appreciatively squeezed Jisung's ass, panting a little.

"C'mon, you're all ready. I can tell Channie really wants to fuck you," he teased, and he was right. Chan had already lathered his cock in lube, hastily shoving the bottle as Minho before impatiently pressing into Jisung. 

The youngest hissed, mewling and gripping tighter at Minho's shoulders when Minho began to push in as well, and he felt Chan's hands grip his sides and face bury into the back of his neck.

"Oh fuck- fuck, he's so tight, mommy," Chan whispered, shaking in his effort to keep still. Minho hummed, laying a hand over one of Chan's. "That he is daddy. Go on, you can move, he can take it." And with that, Chan lead their thrusts, roughly bucking up into Jisung and grunting at each of the little cries and gasps that the smallest would emit. He pressed kisses along Jisung's neck, and Minho's lips had found one of Jisung's nipples. 

He bit gently, other hand trailing teasingly up the rapper's hip as he squirmed and moaned.

"Mommy- m-mommy, daddy, please," Jisung panted, trembling and curling his hands into little fists. 

"Please what, Sungie?" Chan mumbled, sucking another bruise onto Jisung's skin.

"Gonna cum- gonna cum, please wanna cum! Lemme cum, daddy, daddy please!" Squealing out a babble, Chan couldn't help but to comply, reaching around and slipping the cockring off of Jisung. He gripped his thigh whilst Minho reached down to pump Jisung quickly, panting himself.

"Mommy's close too. C'mon baby, make a mess for mommy and daddy, make us cum." He moved up to press his lips gently against Jisung's, swallowing the loud cry Jisung let slip as he came in thick spurts, globs of cum clinging to both his and Minho's stomachs.

Jisung cried out once more when Minho and Chan came inside of him, feeling himself get stuffed to the brim. His thighs shook and jiggled as they both slowly pulled out, and Jisung clenched around nothing in a weak attempt to keep full. 

Chan, as always, didn't miss this, and dug out a plain black plug from the nightstand, smearing a little lube on it before pressing it past Jisung's stretched rim.

The youngest was panting, still trembling when Minho scooped him close and lay him on his lap.

"Breathe for me, Hannie. We're all done, you're okay. Mommy's got you, yeah? And daddy's gonna clean you up. We're here baby, it's alright." He murmured, caressing Jisung's cheek and wiping away a few stray tears.

He watched as Chan grabbed the package of wet wipes, cleaning off his softened cock before sitting close to Minho and Jisung again.

"You were so good for us, baby," Chan smiled as he carefully wiped over Jisung's cock, before using another wipe to scrub gently at Jisung's hands and fingers.

"So good. You always know how to make mommy and I feel so amazing. Did you know that? Daddy's perfect little Hannie, you're so cute and perfect. We love you so much." 

Once they were all clean, the eldest pair lay Jisung between them, pressing kisses to his puffy cheeks and holding hands over his chest.

"Our good boy. Mommy and daddy love you so much, baby Sungie. We always will. Our perfect, messy baby."


End file.
